Willow's Childhood
by Hermionesqueen
Summary: Willow, Katniss's daughter, is growing up with her younger brother Rye. Set in post-Mockingjay district 12.
1. 3 Months (1)

KATNISS POV:

I held my baby, Willow, tightly in my arms. I may have never wanted children before, but it didn't matter. I felt like I needed her. If I set her down, for even a second, I just knew something bad would happen. I needed to set her down, but I couldn't. She would just be a spoiled child. For a split second, I'm jealous of her. She is getting the childhood I never got. She'll have a loving father and a loving mother. Not just a mother who can't function anyway. And then, I smile. I'm happy she gets this. It's what I had always wanted.

Even at only 3 months old, Willow is beautiful. She has my dark hair in small patches, and Peeta's beautiful eyes. Her hair contrasts with her soft, pink, baby skin. She is beautiful and I love her already.


	2. Oh brother (2)

{Willow's POV}

"RYE!" I screamed. "WHY ARE YOU PULLING MY HAIR?!" Rye is 5, and tons of trouble for his age. He won't ever leave me alone! And now he's pulling on my hair! My mom did it in a special braid like she wore and he can't mess it up!

"MOM!" I scream for her, since Rye won't stop. She quickly runs in the spare room and looks at us. Rye conveniently decided to start crying as soon as she came in. Oh, come on!

She picks Rye up and carries him out of the room. I huff and mutter under my breath. Fine. I see how it is. I go to the corner of the room and sulk. I hug my knees, keeping the blue dress material down at the same time. I just feels right, even though no one is in here.

Well, the cat is. Mom said it was her sister's cat, but I've never seen her sister. The cat, Buttercup, has always looked a little bit messed-up. Part of it's left ear is missing and it's tail's missing some fur.

Mom says the cat's been through a lot, and so has she. She says she'll explain when I'm older. I'm already nine, why can't she explain now?

Please leave feedback in the comments.


	3. Mom's Mom (3)

"Hey mom?" Willow called from her spot near the fireplace, "What was your mom like?" Katniss looked down at her lap, not wanting to meet her daughter's eyes. "It's a very long story." She hesitated for just a moment, "But I guess you're ready for it."

"My mom tried to be a good mom, I think. She healed many people. She always took care of me and my little sister before our dad died." Willow interrupted, "What happened to your sister?"

"That's a story for another day." Katniss said. Willow would've pressed her harder for information, but she looked as if she were about to burst into tears. "When our dad died, she became almost lifeless. I had to take over the caregiver role." Confusion flashed over Willow's face, she couldn't imagine having to care for Rye.

"Was it hard?" Willow asked, trying to understand. "I suppose so. We had my sister's goat and I hunted for food almost daily, but sometimes we still went hungry. Living in one of the poorest communities in Panem didn't help much. Things did change between the both us quite a bit when I was reaped in the Hunger Games."

"I'll tell you about that too, but another day. I'd rather not tell that story to you at eleven years old. Now go and find Rye to play with or something." Katniss sighed as Willow ran off to find her little brother.

Sorry for not updating! I'll try to develop a schedule over the next few weeks!


	4. What About Dad's Dad? (4)

"Daddy, what happened to my grandparents?" Rye asked his father curiously. Peeta looked down at his nine year old son. "Do you remember in school how you learned about the rebellion?" He asked.

"The one mommy was in?" Peeta nodded. "Of course I do daddy, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Do you remember what happened to District 12?" Peeta asked. "How all those people died? Of course I do, daddy."

"My parents were some of those people." Rye gasped, "Daddy….I…" He whispers.

Peeta picked Rye up and carried him back to his room, "It's alright son." He placed Rye gently on his bed and kissed him softly on the head. Rye watched as he shut the door.

He didn't want to go to sleep, so Rye listened to his parents outside of his room. "Why would you tell him that?" He heard his mother ask, "He's only nine." Next his father spoke, "He would've found out eventually. Better sooner than later."

Rye wondered what else he hadn't been told yet. He concluded that he should ask his sister tomorrow, and go to sleep now.


End file.
